Predacon Park
by Moonview
Summary: Based on Jurassic Park. Ratchet was visiting his aunt on a break from med school, but then they're both dragged to a new project by Quintus Prime with two other people. Predicon Park is supposed to be a great new amusement park, but how bad are its flaws?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic Park. I will be using dinosaur names and their forms for this. And I may or may not put Prediking, Darksteel, and Skylinx in this. If I don't put them in this one I'll put them in the second or third part.**

 **Allan Grant-Ratchet**

 **Ellie Sattler-Shade (OC)**

 **Ian Malcolm-Thunderwing**

 **Lawyer Guy-Sharpshot**

 **John Hammond- Quintus Prime**

 **Alexis (granddaughter)-Icefire (OC)**

 **Tim (grandson)-Firestrom (OC)**

 **Dennis Nedry-Electropulse (OC)**

 **Arnold-Heatwave**

 **Robert Muldoon-Prowl**

 **Dr. Henry Wu-Shockwave**

-.-

A young, red and white, medical student sat next to an older woman, watching as she uncovered a predicon skeleton. "Aunt Shade?" he asked.

"Yes Ratchet?" she asked.

"What type of predicon is that?" he asked picking up a rather large foot claw.

"This is a Velociraptor," she said holding the claw. "They're a carnivore, they hunt in packs, and I believe they were very smart."

"Wow," Ratchet said wide eyed.

The sound of a landing hovercraft caught their attention. "What the pit?! Cover the bones!" Shade snapped walking over to the craft. "Turn it off!" The piolet did as she asked and pointed to her trailer.

Ratchet and Shade stepped into the trailer to find Quintus Prime, the brother of their leader Sentinel Prime. "Hello," he said holding a bottle of wine.

"What are you doing here?" Shade asked rudely.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I would like your opinion on something Doctor," he said to her.

"And what would that be?" Ratchet asked rather suspicious.

"A new park I'm working on," he said.

"Why do you need my opinion on a park?" she said confused.

"You'll have to come see and find out why," he smirked.

-.-

An hour later they were all sitting on a hovercraft flying over the Sea of Rust, its red waters churning below them. Two other mechs were with them.

"So you dig up predicon bones?" the dark blue mech with green stripes asked. (A/N: I don't know his actual coloring so just bear with me.)

"I do, my nephew here was just visiting me when he was dragged to this," Shade said.

"And what do you do kid?" he asked Ratchet.

"I'm a medical student," Ratchet answered.

"Dr. Thunderwing please," Quintus said. "There it is."

A large lush island was ahead, waves crashed against the cliffs. As they began descending Ratchet decided he did not like hovorcrafts.

-.-

They drove through gates that had enough voltage to kill some very big cyber-animals.

"Everything is in place," Quintus said.

"Look Prime, your investors are concerned for this place's stability, if they aren't convinced in fourty-eight hours we're shutting you down," the lawyer said.

"In forty-eight hours you'll owe me an apology," Quintus smirked.

They drove into a clearing. Ratchet had been listening to his aunt mutter in confusion for the past ten minutes. Looking off to the side as they stopped he stood up in the car. "Aunt Shade."

"Ratchet these species have been extinct for-" the dark blue and black femme was cut off as her nephew moved her head. Staring in shock she stood up blinking a few times. A giant, silver brachiosaurus was just walking by them, eating the leave of the metal trees.

Ratchet and Shade hopped out of the car. He turned to his aunt. "It-it's a predicon!" Shade nodded.

"We're going to be rich," Sharpshot said from his spot in the car.

"If you like her, then you should see our t-rex," Quintus said.

"Say again," Shade said holding the Prime's shoulders.

"We have a t-rex," he said. Shade looked pale and Ratchet had to steady his shocked aunt. "Welcome to Predicon Park." They all just stared at the large herds of predicons in shock.

-.-

They walked into the main building. "I've spared no expense in creating this park. There'll be rides, everything, it's all top of the line." Quintus said.

They walked a bit longer and Quintus had them take a seat in front of a screen. That begant to explain the cloning process to them. Suddenly the bars in front of their chairs clamped down, and the room began to move. They were greeted by a room filled with scientists working. Another room came up, and they saw scientists holding eggs.

"How do you stop?" Shade asked.

"It's a ride so-" Quintus was cut off as the two doctors and med student pushed the bar up and went into the room.

"Hello Shockwave," Quintus said as they walked in.

"Greetings Prime," he said standing next to a cluster of eggs taking notes. Ratchet got close to one egg, watching as it shook.

"Shockwave why didn't you tell me?" the Prime asked putting on a glove. "I insist on being the first creature they come into contact with."

The hatchling broke its way out of the shell, and Quintus picked it up and started cleaning it. "How do you keep them from breeding in the wild then?" Thunderwing asked.

"We control their chromosomes, so they're all engineered to be female," Shockwave said.

"You know nature will find a way right? It's not possible to control nature," Thunderwing stated.

"You're suggesting that a group of all females will reproduce?" Shockwave asked.

"No, I'm saying that nature will find a way," he responded.

Ratchet held the newborn in his hands. "What species is this?"

"Velociraptor," Shockwave said.

"You bred raptors?" Shade asked looking worried.

-.-

They walked up to a large cage, high pitched shrieks could be heard inside. "What are they doing?" Ratchet asked, as he watched them lift a cyber-cow above the cage, and start lowering it.

"Feeding them," Quintus said.

They watched from the platform above, as the trees began to shake rapidly, and the cow began screaming. The holster lifted up, and it was destroyed, not a single bit of the cow was left on it.

"They should all be killed," a black and white mech said walking up.

"This is Prowl, he's the one who hunts down the predicons should they escape," Quintis said. "He knows the most about the raptors."

"What's the growth rate?" Shade asked walking up to him.

"Deadly at eight months," Prowl answered. "Extremely fast, not many cybertronian animals can match their speed, and they're astonishing jumpers."

"Do they show intelligence?" she asked.

"Extreme," Prowl answered. "The big female had them systematically attacking the fences at feeding time, never the same place twice, they were testing for weaknesses; they remember."

 **What do ya think. Scrap?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Jurassic park. I really, really wish I did, but I don't. This story is AU no war, forgot to mention that last chapter.**

They sat at the table discussing what was coming up in the park. Eventually the argument got onto pricing and Quintus made the decision of the park being for everyone final.

"The lack of humility here surprises me," Thunderwing said shaking his head.

"Thanks for your opinion Dr. Thunderwing, but things are a lot diiferent then we imagined," the lawyer stated.

"You're right," he said, "they're a lot worse."

"We haven't even seen the park."

"Sharpshot let him talk," Quintus said.

"Don't you see the danger in what you're doing here? Genetics are the most powerful force that Cybertron's ever seen, but you're wielding it like a youngling that found their sire's gun," Thunderwing said. "You didn't have any discipline to get this, standing on others shoulders, and before you knew what you had you patented it, and put it on a lunchbox. Your scientists were so focused on doing this, they didn't ask themselves if they should."

"What if I put a species that was on the verge of extinction on this island? What would you say then?" Quintus asked.

"This isn't some animal that's become extinct from deforestation or building a dam. The predicons had their chance, and nature selected them for natural extinction," Thunderwing argued.

"The main question is how would you know anything about an extinct ecosystem?" Shade asked. "And then how could you assume that you could control it? There are plants in this building that are very poisonous, and you have them 'cause they look pretty. But these are living, thinking creatures that will defend themselves, violently if needed."

"Ratchet? What's your opinion on this? If there's one mech here that can appreciate what I'm trying to do here…" the Prime said.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but predicons and cybertronians; two species that've been separated for Primus knows how many years have just been thrown back into the mix together. How can we have a single clue on what to expect."

"Wow…I bring you two to defend me from characters like them," Quintus gestured to the lawyer and Thunderwing, "and the only one on my side is the energon sucking lawyer." A waiter walked up and whispered something into the Prime's audio receptor. "They're here."

-.-

"You are going to have some company while you're in the park. Spend some time with our target audience," Quintus said.

"Grandpa/Uncle Quintus!"

They look to see four kids running to them. The oldest was a light blue femme, the only femme in the group, with yellow stripes and blue-green optics. The second oldest was a red mech with yellow stripes, he also blue-green optics. The third oldest was a silver and purple mech, with red optics, and strangely enough he also had sharp fang-like denta instead of regular denta. The youngest mech, was red and blue, with wide royal blue optics. The four kids jumped up and talked the Prime to the ground.

Shade smiled and looked at her nephew, who just shook his head. "Care to introduce us?"

"Yes," Quintus said standing up. "This is my granddaughter, Icefire." He motioned to the femme.

"Hi," she said waving.

"This is my grandson, Firestorm." The red and yellow mech smiled and waved, looking very excited.

"My nephew Megatron." The silver mech mumbled something indistinguishable.

"And my nephew Optimus Prime." The youngest, looking no older than seven smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet all of you," Shade said. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm twelve," Icefire said.

"Ten," Firestorm chirped.

"I'm Nine," Megatron humphed.

"Seven," Optimus said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shade," she said, "and the red and while grump over there is my nephew Ratchet."

"Hatchet?" Megatron asked.

"No! Ratchet!" the med student snapped.

"Well sorry," Megatron said sarcastically.

-.-

The group stood in front of the main building waiting for their tour cars to arrive. Two cars drove unmanned on a track to them.

"These are your transports for the afternoon," Quintus said.

"No drivers?" Sharpshot asked.

"Fully automated," the Prime smirked.

"There's an interactive screen!" Icefire said happily. "It tells you about anything in the park!"

Ratchet was about to get into one car, when Firestorm and Optimus stood in front of him.

"Hi!" Optimus said.

"What car are you guys riding in?" Ratchet asked.

"Same as you!" Firestorm chirped. The older mech walked to the first car and opened the door, the two mechlings got in, and he closed it walking back to the second car.

-.-

Prowl walked with Quintus into the control room. "We're tracking a tropical storm seventy-five miles west. Hopefully it'll veer away like the last one did," Prowl stated.

"Heatwave start the tour please," Quintus said patting a red mech's shoulder.

"Sure thing," he typed a few things on the coputers. "Hold onto your afts."

-.-

The cars began to move towards a huge gate. As they approached the gates opened automatically. "What they got in there? Omega Supreme?" Thunderwing joked.

The automated tour voice came on. _Welcome to Predicon Park. If you look to your right, you'll see a herd of Dilophosaurus. These were some of the first know carnivores, and are now known to be poisonous. Their poison blinds their prey and eventually paralyzes them._

"Dilophosaurus!" Ratchet and Shade said looking out the window in excitement, but to their disappointment it didn't show.

-.-

Back at the control room Quintus began to get on Electropulse for not doing his job, and fixing the problems he was supposed to fix.

-.-

They pulled up next to the t-rex paddock, all eagerly looking for the large beast.

"Primus create predicons; Primus destroys predicons; Primus creates mech; mech destroys Primus; mech creates predicons…" thunderwing started listing.

"Predicons eat mech; Femmes take over the world," Shade finished getting a look from the guys.

Heatwave's voice came over the comm-link, "We're going to try to temp it." A moment later a cyber-sheep appears tied to a pole.

"A t-rex doesn't want to be fed, it wants to hunt," Ratchet growled. ~I'm beginning to sound like my aunt…great~

The cars began to move again, much to everyone's disappointment. Ratchet looked out the window, and spotted something in the nearby field. To everyone's surprise Ratchet hopped out of the car.

"Ratchet!" Shade yelled going after her unruly nephew, not noticing everyone else fallowing them.

They walked up to see a triceratops lying in front of them. "Don't be afraid," the park ranger said motioning for them to come up.

Shade began to help the doctor examine her, while the med student laid on the stomach smiling as the breathing lifted his feet off the ground.

Ratchet looked around for his aunt only to find her looking through predicon droppings.

-.-

"The storm isn't changing course," Prowl said, "We're going to have to pick up the tour again tomorrow."

Quintus frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Damn it!"

-.-

"We should get back to the cars," Thunderwing said as the loud bang of thunder went off.

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna stay here and help," Shade said.

"You sure?" Ratchet asked.

"Yea, you guys go enjoy the rest of the tour, I'll meet you at the visitors' center," she said.

The rest the group went back to the cars.

-.-

Electropulse sat getting things ready to shut down the system, he had to get those CNA samples before the storm hit full force. Clicking the start button, he got up outta his chair. "Is anyone hungry? 'Cause I'm going to the vending machine so…"

"We're good," Heatwave said.

"Oh yea, I'm doing a debugger, so some of the systems may be going on and off for a bit," he said peaking his head back in the doorway.

"Good to know," Heatwave said with a nod.

Electropulse quickly walked into the storage room, the second the security cameras turned off, and he hastily filled the container with CNA samples.

-.-

The cars were shaking in the onslaught of the storm as they drove back. "So is your aunt available?" Thunderwing asked.

"Why does it matter?" Ratchet growled, just as the car stopped. "What did I touch?"

"You didn't touch anything," Thunderwing answered. "They said these cars were electric right?"

"Yea?"

"The power for the track must've gone out then.

-.-

"Sir we have a major problem!" Heatwave said.

"What?!" both Prowl and Quintus asked.

"The fences are going down."

"Which paddock did the cars stop by?"

"The t-rex."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic Park.**

"Where the pit is Electropulse?" Quintus growled in anger. As they struggled to reactivate the fences. "Check the vending machines!"

Quintus and Heatwave walked to Electropulse's work station. "What a mess!" Heatwave said shoving some of the junk off.

"The raptor fences aren't off are they?" Quintus asked becoming worried, he knew how fast those things could kill a full grown, healthy mech.

"No," Heatwave answered, relieving some of the tension on the Prime's shoulders.

"Why'd he turn the other gates off then?"

-.-

Electropulse drove up to the main gates in a car, deeming it too dangerous to use his alt mode. Hoping ou, he forced them open, and entered the now unsecure park. he then drove up to one of the supposed to be electrified gates, and shoved it open, driving through. The rain pounded on his windshield, and he missed the turn crashing in a ravine.

-.-

"BOO!" Megatron said hopping up with a pair of goggles on his helm.

Optimus and Firestrom jumped slightly in surprise. "Megatron don't do that," Icefire scolded.

"Are those heavy?" Sharpshot asked.

"Yea," Megatron smirked.

"Then their expensive, put them up," the lawyer growled.

Rolling his optics the young mech climbed to the back. Hitting a button he got night vision mode. "Sweet! These things have night vision!" He looked at the other car, then he took off the goggles as he felt something.

"You guys feel that?" Firestorm asked. The kids and lawyer looked at the energon cups, to see the liquid inside rippling in tune with every shockwave they felt.

"What is that?" Icefire asked.

Megatron put the goggles back on and looked for the goat, only to see a chain swinging back and forth.

"What happened to the goat?" Optimus asked. The moment the question left his derma an energon-caked cyber-goat leg fell on the car's sunroof. Removing the goggles once again, the group stared at the claw sliding off one of the supposed to be electrified wires. A massive head of a t-rex appeared in the trees and swallowed the goat whole.

"Primus!" Sharpshot said running out of the car and to the bathrooms.

"He left us!" Icefire said beginning to freak out.

Ratchet and Thunderwing sat in their car completely unawre of the pit they were about to go through. "What's the matter with him?" Thunderwing asked. His question was answered by the snapping wires, and the giant t-rex walking through the fence. "I hate being right all the time."

"Keep perfectly still," Ratchet said, "Its hunting ability is based on sight.

Meanwhile the kids were having sparkattacks. Icefire hastily reached for a flashlight and turned it on; catching the large tyrannosaur's attention.

"Turn the light off!" Firestorm shouted as his sister struggled to turn off the light.

Optimus carefully went to the open door and closed it, causing the beast to turn towards them. They all sat unmoving as its eye aligned itself with the window. It roared and the kids covered their audios in pain, and started screaming as it began to hit the sides of the car. It slammed its jaws through the sunroof, but by some strange miracle of Primus the glass didn't break and the kids were holding it above them, screaming. Having enough of the glass, it flipped the car over and began to take apart the undercarriage as it would any of its normal food sourses. It was only the kids' screams that made it believe that the car was actually alive.

Ratchet grabbed a flare and ran out of his car. "HEY! OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN CYBER-LIZARD!" The t-rex looked at the med student waving the flare.

Tossing the flare the t-rex started to go after it, but then Thunderwing also stepped out with a flare. The predacon turned its attention to him, and began to give chase as he ran away. "GET THE KIDS! I GOT GODZILLA!" He ran towards the bathroom, and tossed the flare away. The t-rex turned after the flare, and smacked Thunderwing into building, knocking him out.

The sheer force of the tail caused the structure to collapse, and reveal a cowering Sharpshot. After looking him dead in the optic the t-rex ate the lawyer.

Ratchet was pulling the kids out of the car carefully. He got Firestorm out first, thankfully the boy was too terrified to scream. He then pulled out Megatron, who was shaking a little. He had to pull out Icefire next, so he had more time to get poor Optimus unstuck. Icefire scrambled to her knees and screamed.

Ratchet immediately slammed a hand over her mouth, as the predacon approached. It hit the edge of the car, causing it to spin leaving the three kids and med student scrambling to keep up. it pushed them back to the edge to the paddock, and Megatron started climbing down on a vine behind him. Everyone else getting the same idea they too began to climb down, Ratchet had Icefire holding onto his back.

The two boys already made it down to the bottom when the t-rex began to push the car over the edge, Optimus screaming inside. Ratchet quickly swung out of the way onto another vine as the car fell, barely making it, and got stuck in a tree.

-.-

Shade joined the others at the control station, they were complaining about what Electropulse. "We're going to have to go through the computer code one-by-one to find out what he did. He covered his tracks perfectly."

"How many lines of code are there?" Shade asked.

"Around two million," Heatwave answered.

"Prowl are you willing to take a guest jeep, and bring back my grandchildren and nephews?" Quintus asked.

"Certainly," the hunter said.

"I'm going with," Shade said fallowing him out.

-.-

Electropulse found out that he couldn't back the car up after minutes of trying. "There's the road!" he said to himself spying the road in front of him. He grabbed the car's cable, and began to go down the ravine to attach it to a tree. After slipping once or twice, he started to tie the cable up; he just finished when a strange noise made him turn around. Looking behind him, he saw a small predacon standing there. Rolling his eyes he started going back to the car, when the sound of the creature made him turn around again to see it right behind him.

"At least you aren't one of your big brothers," Electropulse smirked. "You hungry? Well guess what I don't have any food on me!" He picked a stick up off the ground. "You want the stick! Here go get the stick stupid!" He tossed the stick, and it only looked at him. "No wonder you're extinct." He started going up the ravine again, and he slipped turning he saw the little predacon looking at him, and to his horror, the thing spread out a giant mane-like frill on its head and I started shrieking at him. Black goo hit him in the chassis, he picked it up disgusted, and hastily ran up to his car. Doing the stupid thing he turned and was hit the optics by the poisonous goo. Screaming in pain he, hit his head, and lost the container for the CNA samples. Closing the car door, he heard the sound again, and was greeted by the small Dilophosaurus.

 **A/N: well we all know what happened to Electropulse after that, if you haven't seen the movie then you got a good idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I really, really wish I did own both Jurassic Park and TFP, but I probably never will.** **L**

Ratchet and the three kids rinsed off the mud and some energon they had covering them, in a drain.

"Optimus?! Optimus?!" Ratchet shouted for the smaller boy. "You three stay here, I'm going to get Optimus."

"He-he left us!" Icefire said still in shock.

"But I'm not going to, I'll be right back with Optimus ok?" Ratchet asked holding the young femme. "Then I can temporarily mend your wounds after." They all nodded. He jogged over and stared climbing the tree towards the stuck car.

"Hi," Optimus said as Ratchet looked in.

"You ok?" Ratchet asked the clearly injured mechling.

"I purged," the young mech said.

"C'mon," Ratchet said taking him out.

"This is impossible," Optimus said looking down.

"No it's not," Ratchet said, "it's just like coming down from a treehouse. You and your sire ever build a treehouse?"

"Sire runs the government he doesn't have time to do that," Optimus stated.

Ratchet frowned, but the snapping of braches caught his attention. "Time to go!" Both began to scramble down the tree, as the falling car fallowed them. Making it to the ground, Ratchet pulled Optimus close as the car fell over them.

"We're back in the car," Optimus said unamused.

"At least we're out of the tree," Ratchet said as they crawled out. The three other kids were staring at them.

"Can I do that?!" Megatron asked in excitement raising his servo.

"NO!" Ratchet said pulling out a wrench and smacking the silver mech upside the helm with it.

-.-

"Where's the other car?!" Shade yelled in panic hopping out of the car, as she saw the destroyed fence. "Ratchet?!"

"Thunderwing?! Kids?!" Prowl shouted too.

She walked to what used to be the bathroom, and her flashlight flashed on an energon covered piece of red and grey armor. "I think this was Sharpshot," Prowl said picking up a arm.

"I think this was Sharpshot too," Shade said. The roar of the t-rex caused them to turn and start looking around them. "Is it coming towards us?"

"I don't know. It could be anywhere," Prowl answered.

A groan reached their audios, and they looked down to see a barely conscious Thunderwing. Shade saw a tourniquet on his leg. "Remind me to thank Prime for a lovely weekend," he said.

The t-rex roared, closer this time. "Can we chance moving him?" Shade asked as it roared again.

"Oh, chance it please," Thunderwing said sitting up.

Shade ran back searching for clues on what happened to the other car, after Thunderwing was loaded. Fallowing drag marks, she spotted the car at the bottom of the paddock, it was basically crushed. "The other car!"

Prowl and Shade hastily made their way to the car, and much to their relief there were five sets of footprints going away from it. Looking at the ground they see the water rippling from impact tremors.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Thunderwing shouted motioning for them to come on.

The silver t-rex charged towards them through the trees, hopping in the car they drove off managing to out drive the beast.

-.-

"You hearing this?" Icefire asked as the roars continued.

"C'mon guys," Ratchet said. "Up this tree, it should be safer." He motioned to a huge tree next to them.

"I hate trees!" Optimus said as they started to climb.

"They don't bother me," Megatron said to his little brother.

"You weren't in the last one!"

They got high enough where the t-rex couldn't reach them. Looking out from their perch, the see the brachiosaurus feeding, calling out to each other. The kids stared in awe, and Ratchet decided to use one of the tricks his aunt taught him. Cupping his servos around his mouth he mimicked the sound. More lifted their heads and started calling back turning towards them.

"Don't let the monsters know we're here!" Firestrom pleaded.

"Firestorm these ones aren't dangerous, they eat plants not cybertronians," Ratchet said.

"I hate the other kind," he said leaning back. The kids cuddled up against him.

"What if the t-rex comes back while we're asleep?" Megatron asked.

"I'll stay up," Ratchet said.

"All night?" Icefire asked.

"All night," he answered.

-.-

Quintus sat at a table picking at his ice cream. Shade walked in and sat at the other end of the table. "Thunderwing is ok for now."

"They'll be fine," the Prime said. "the kids are going through the park with a med student, who's the nephew of one of Cybertron's most respected predacon experts… I was hoping to create something that wasn't an illusion. Next time it'll be flawless, and everthing will be controlled carefully."

"It's still an illusion Quintus! Control is and illusion, I was overwhelmed by the power of this place! The only thing that matters right now is our loved ones: Icefire, Firestrorm, Optimus, Megatron, and Ratchet; they're out there when people are being killed." She wiped a few tears off her face, and started eating the ice cream too.

-.-

Opening his optics Ratchet was greeted by a brachiosaurus eating right next to them. Icefire opened her eyes not long after, and immediately crawled back. Her action woke the boys who too gasped, but in awe.

"It's ok guys," Ratchet said, "Remember she eats only plants." He grabbed a lush branch, and broke the weaker metal off. Holding it out the gentle giant started to eat it. He managed to pull it close enough to where the kids could pet it.

"Looks like it has a cold," Optimus said rubbing its muzzle.

"Can I touch it?" Firestorm asked.

"Go ahead," Ratchet motioned with his helm. Firestorm reached out, but it sneezed on him, covering him in goop.

"Bless you!" Megatron said.

"It's about time you tried something new; you usually sit all day and play on your computer," Icefire said to her less active brother.

"I'm a hacker!" Firestrom retorted.

"So you're a nerd," Megatron laughed as the continued to climb over the tall tree roots.

Ratchet sat in between two roots staring at the eggs. "Primus, you kids know what this is?" Ratchet asked holding up an egg. "It's a predacon egg. They're breeding"

"I thought all the predacons were female?" Optimus said confused.

"The cyber-frog CNA…" Ratchet said.

"What?"

"They used cyber-frog CNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps, and some frogs have been known to spontaneously change gender in a single sex environment," Ratchet supplied. "Thunderwing was right, life finds a way." He looked at the little foot prints leading away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or JP.**

"Look at what I found!" Optimus said holding three small unhatched eggs.

Ratchet took one and examined it. "Still fertile, but not as warm as it should be, most likely abandoned."

"I call this one!" Megatron said holding the biggest brown and gold egg.

"Then I get this one!" Firestorm said holding the blue and orange one.

"Then I get the one I'm holding!" Optimus said looking at the white and blue sphere.

"No you cannot-" Ratchet started but the three boys gave him puppy eyes, "-fine, but I'll carry them."

-.-

"You're out of your mind! I'm not doing this!" Heatwave said.

"What are you talking about?" Shade asked.

"Shutting down the system; we're never going to find the code Electropulse used. It's obvious now he's not coming back. Shutting down the system will wipe out everything that he did, and if I'm correct they should reactivate in their original start up modes," Quintus responded.

"Theoretically yes, but we've never shut down the entire system before, it may not come back on at all," Heatwave stated.

"What about the lysine contingency?" Prowl said.

"Out of the question!" Quintus said.

"What's that?" Shade asked.

"Lysine contingency is a plan for if any of the animals got off the island, it creates a single faulty enzyme in energon processing the animals will be unable to produce the amino acid: lysine. If the enzyme isn't given to them by us, they slip into stasis-lock and die," Heatwave stated.

"People are dying," Quintus growled at his systems manager. "Shut down the systems. Now."

Heatwave got up, and opened the control box, flipping the switches he shut down the system. "Hold onto your afts, he said flipping the switch to reactivate it. The lights didn't turn back on, but the words of _system ready_ flashing across the computer screen relieved them all. "It worked."

"What do you mean it worked everything's still off," Thunderwing said.

"The deactivation might've tripped the circuit breaker. I'll have to go manually reactivate the lights, phones, all that, but the system's ready," Heatwave said.

"Where are the breakers?" Prowl asked.

"Other end of the compound in the maintenance shed," Heatwave said. "Three minutes tops I can have power back on for the whole park." He turned and left for the shed.

"Until Heatwave returns, I'd like everyone in the emergency bunker, just to be safe," Quintus said.

-.-

The group of five walked across a field going back to the visitors' center, the kids mostly complaining.

"I'm hot." Firestorm whined.

"I'm tired." Optimus mumbled.

"I want food!" Megatron snapped.

"The visitors' center is just over that rise there," Ratchet said before stopping the kids as a herd of cyber-ostrich looking predacons ran in front of them. "Optimus can you tell me what kind those are?"

"Gala…Galamimus," the seven vorn old managed to pronounce.

"Are the meat-eating?"

"No, but look at the way they change direction, just like a flock of birds evading a predator," Ratchet said. He'd really spent too much time with his aunt.

"Um…they're flocking right towards us!" Megatron said, as he and the other kids began to run. Ratchet lagged behind for a second before he too ran; they hid behind a tree, and watched as the t-rex appeared.

"I bet you'll never look at birds the same way again," Ratchet smirked as they watched. "Let's go." He turned the kids towards the forest.

"Look at all the energon," Megatron said, and Ratchet grabbed him as he stated to stand up all the way.

-.-

Shade ran down the stairs, a flashlight in servo. "Something's wrong he should be back by now."

"It's just a delay," Quintus said.

"I don't care, I'm going to get the power back on," Shade said.

"You can't just waltz down there," Prowl said. He got up and unlocked a cabinet with some guns in it. "I'm going with." He grabbed a gun and loaded it, while Quintus pulled out a map.

"I'll talk you through this," Quintus said. "But it really should be me going."

"Why?" Shade asked.

"Cause I'm a…and you're a…" he seemed a loss for words.

"We can discuss sexes in a survival situation when I get back, just tell me how to restart everything," Shade growled in an unamused tone. She turned on her comm. "Channel two."

Exiting the building Prowl readied his rifle. They walked past the raptor cage, only to stop dead when they see the wires around the paddock ripped open, and tracks leading into the forest.

"The shutdown took out all the fences," Prowl said.

"Primus," Shade said.

"I would've never let them do it if I'd know it'd turn off the raptor fence," Prowl growled, as they continued walking.

"I can see the shed, we can make it if we run," Shade said.

"No we can't," Prowl said in an ominous tone.

"That's reassuring…why not?" she said.

"We're being hunted," he said flatly.

"Great," she said looking around her.

"The bushes straight ahead," Prowl said. "Go, run, towards the shed I got her. Go now!"

She bolted as fast as she could, and slammed the shed door behind her. "Heatwave? Heatwave?" Getting no answer, she clicked her comm. "Prime I'm in."

"Ahead of you is a staircase, go down it."

"Going down," she said halfway down the stairs.

"After twenty or thirty feet, you'll arrive at a T-junction, take a left," Quintus said. Thunderwing started to say something. "I know how to read a schismatic!"

-.-

Ratchet and the kids finally found themselves at the edge of the park, the tall electric fence standing before them. Looking at the sign saying _10,000 volts,_ Ratchet threw a stick at it, and nothing happened. He turned back to the kids and shrugged. "Guess that means the power's out." He reached out for the fence and grabbed on one of the wires and started shaking a screaming; as if he was being electrocuted.

All the kids immediately jumped back screaming, but stopped when the red and white mech stopped, and looked at them smirking. "That's not funny," Icefire remarked.

Megatron was laughing slightly. "It kinda is."

Ratchet changed his servos for blades, and tried cutting through the fence, only for it tobarely make a dent. He was about to try his torches when the roar of the t-rex sounded nearby. "We're climbing, c'mon!"

-.-

"Damn, it's a dead end," Shade growled through her comm.

"There should've been a right turn…" Quintus said trying to figure out what he read wrong.

Thunderwing had enough and turned on his comm. "Look above you, there should be pipes running along the ceiling. Fallow them."

"Alright, I'm fallowing the piping."

-.-

"Race ya!" Megatron said clinbing faster.

"Oh it's on!" Firestorm said also going faster.

"I bet I'll beat both of you!" Icefire snickered using her height to her advantage.

"Wait up!" Optimus said.

"C'mon guys it's not a race," Ratchet said.

-.-

"Found it," Shade said opening the box.

"You need to pump up the primer handle to get the required charge to activate everything," Quintus said. "It's large, flat, and grey."

"Ok," Shade said before she quickly started moving the handle. "One. Two. Three. Four. It's charged."

"Push the round green button that says _push to close_."

Shade pushed it and the lights to start activating everything came on."

-.-

Ratchet, Icefire, Firestorm, and Megatron stood on the ground on the predacon-free side of the fence, waiting for Optimus to climb down. They thought they had plenty of time, but that hope was dashed when the warning lights, and buzzer started going off.

-.-

"The flashing buttons turn on each of the park's systems, turn them on."

Shade started to quickly turn on the systems.

-.-

"Optimus hurry up!" Megatron yelled at his brother, panicking slightly.

"Optimus, you're gonna have to jump!" Ratchet said.

"What! Jump?! Are you crazy?!" the small red and blue mechling shouted in fear.

"One the count of three!" Ratchet yelled. "One. Two. Three!" Optimus still was glued to the fence. "I'm coming up to get you!"

"On the count of three," Optimus said to himself. "One…Two…" The fence turned on and zapped Optimus off. Ratchet caught him, but the momentum sent him onto the ground.

-.-

Shade smiled happily as the lights turned back on. "YES!"

But then that shout for joy turned to a scream of terror as a minor red and black raptor stuck its head through the wires next to her. She managed to lock the door as it hit it. Lying back, a familiar servo landed on her shoulder.

"Thank Primus Heatwave-" she turned but saw no one behind her. The severed servo of Heatwave fell off her shoulder in front of her. She ran back into the enclosed area the raptor was and it hit on the chain link wall. Falling down, she twisted her ankle, running the best she could as it broke free of its prison.

She made it to the shed's entrance and slammed the thick, metal door behind her. And ran from there as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or JP.**

Prowl crept silently through the forest; spotting one of the minors of the pack, a violet, and blue one, he readied his gun. Right when he was about to fire the green and silver head of the alpha female appeared right next to him, her violet eyes glaring menacingly.

"Clever girl," Prowl said, before she leapt at him.

-.-

Ratchet was using his basic training to try and save the still unresponsive Optimus. Icefire was crying and pacing, Firestorm was crying, and so was Megatron.

"No Optimus!" Ratchet yelled as he noticed the youngling's spark start to fade. Much to everyone's relief the young mech vents started cycling again, and he coughed. "That's it Optimus."

"…Three," Optimus muttered after a moment.

-.-

"Hello?" Ratchet called out as they entered the main compound. Ratchet carried Optimus to the dining room, the other kids eagerly fallowing. "I have to go find the others, and get you to a _fully_ trained doctor," he told them setting Optimus down. "Icefire you're in charge. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Optimus got up and walked over to the heaping piles of food, the others quickly fallowing his lead.

-.-

Shade was slowly limping up a hill, when she heard Ratchet's call. "Aunt Shade?!" She got over the rise, and saw her battered nephew, turn to her.

"Run," the dark blue and black femme hissed, and hastily did a limping run towards him.

-.-

The four kids were feasting happily, it'd been a while since their tanks were full. The three mechs looked at Icefire quizzically, as she stared wide-opticed at something behind them, the energon jello shaking violently. They turned around, and took a sharp intake at the shadow of the velociraptor.

Closing the kitchen door behind them, as they hid in the kitchen.

Megatron peaked out of his hiding spot with the others, and stared as the violet optic of the dominant female stared in.

-.-

"Just the two raptors right?" Ratchet asked as he loaded a rifle. "Sure the third one's contained?"

"Yep," his aunt said as she loaded two hand guns. "Unless they figure out how to open doors."

-.-

The kids watched in horror as the door handle started moving and opened.

"What is that?" Megatron asked.

"Velociraptor," Optimus whispered.

"We're dead," Firestorm said.

"Shut up!" Icefire quietly snarled at her little brother.

The green and silver striped female called out to her subordinate pack mate, who appeared a moment later.

The kids silently crawled on the floor, stopping as they heard the raptors walking on the other side of their hiding route. A tail of one of them hit the cookware on top of the counter, knocking it onto the kids who hastily scurried out of the way.

Megatron put hid against on end of another counter while his brother and cousins were on the other side. He held some of the spatulas, and spoons in place to keep them from making any noise. But one spoon just happened to fall. Moving to the side he noticed Icefire motioning for him to come where they were; Megatron shook his head too afraid to move.

Icefire gave a quiet sigh, she motioned for her little brother and Optimus hide. Firestrom hid himself in a dishwasher, and Optimus hid in a remarkably small cabinet. Icefire took a spoon and started hitting the floor with it, turning the raptors' attention away from finding Megatron. Noticing a reflection on a drawer, she hid in it and put on a convincing show of hiding in front of them, unable to close the door.

The lead female released a screech and charged her prey, but ran headfirst into the metal counter. The three mechs bolted from their hiding places, the subordinate chasing after them.

Optimus ran into the freezer and slipped, as did the raptor. He got to his pedes faster, and closed the door with the other two mechlings' help, and they locked it in. the turned as Icefire ran screaming past then, and immediately ran after. The green and silver raptor watching as they left.

Running into the dining room, they ran straight into Ratchet and Shade. "Control room. Now," Ratchet said at the sound of the raptors.

-.-

Closing the door, Ratchet realized that they weren't locking. "The door locks! Turn on the door locks!" he looked out the window to see the raptor glaring at him. Looking at the door's handle he sees it start to turn. The raptor pushed against the door, and Shade rushed to his side helping him hold it closed. "Turn on the door locks!" Ratchet yelled at his aunt.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Besides you can't hold this door alone!" she snapped back.

Firestorm ran to the computer, recognizing the type of system the park used, and started searching the system for the door lock activations.

"Try and reach the gun!" Ratchet yelled.

Shade pulled out her hand guns, but couldn't a good angle. "I can't hit it if I shoot!" then to the relief of both adults the doors locked.

"Good job," Ratchet said as they ran to the kids' sides.

"Thanks, the whole system's up, you name it we got it now," Firestorm grinned at his handiwork.

-.-

Quintus and Thunderwing stared in confusion as the comm-screen started ringing. "Hello? Shade? Ratchet?"

"Prime," Ratchet said. "The comm-screens work. Call the main land and tell them to send those Primus damned hovercrafts."

The sound of the raptor hitting the widow, and gunshots was all that reached the Prime's audios next. "RATCHET!"

-.-

They hid in the ceiling as the raptor burst through the window. Scrambing for the ventilation system, the panel Megatron was on lifter as the raptor's head came up. Not knowing what to do, Megatron just screamed. Shade turned and kicked the raptor straight in its muzzle, causing it to fall, taking the panel with it. Megatron grabbed the edge, before he fell to the floor and pulled himself up, just before the raptor just tried biting his leg off.

They ended up in the main room, on the platforms leading to the predacon bones. As they climbed down, the raptor stood on the balcony next to them. Without thinking they jumped onto the bones.

The pieces fell to the ground and they found themselves cornered by the two raptors. Just when the other was about to leap at them, the t-rex caught it in its massive jaws, killing it. The dominate female leapt onto the larger predacon's side, and started biting it.

The group ran past the quarreling predacons, and out the front doors, just as Quintus and Thunderwing pulled up. "After careful consideration, I've decided I will _not_ endorse your park," Shade said the moment they started driving away.

"So have I," Quintus said.

-.-

Back in the main room, the t-rex managed to catch the dominate female in its jaws, and kill it. Dropping the carcass it released a loud roar of triumph.

On the upper stairs, out of view, a two-day old yellow and blue velociraptor hatchling stood. She'd been watching everything, learned things her unfortunate predecessors didn't. She darted off to gather her nest mates, after all she was in charge.

-.-

Ratchet and Sentinel Prime carried Thunderwing into the rescue hovercraft. Shade managed to carry both Megatron and Optimus. Quintus held his grandchildren into the ship. The second the door closed the ship took off.

"If I'd known it would've been this dangerous, I would've never allowed my children to go," Sentinel said to his older, retired brother.

"Believe me, if I knew…I would've never made it," Quintus said shaking his head.

"Ratchet?" Megatron whispered.

"Yes?"

"Our eggs?"

"…Oh! Right!" he said giving the eggs to their respective boys.

"It's hatching!" Megatron said loudly.

"What's hatching?!" Sentinel said sounding worried.

Megatron laid the brown and gold egg out, and the group watched as it shook violently, cracks spider webbing across it. A piece fell off, revealing a set of tiny claws trying to get out. The small claw moved a piece away revealing a golden eye. After a minute a brown silver horned head emerged, its tiny jaws opening wide. Much to the adult's objections, Megatron helped the hatchling remove the rest of the egg. The small predacon, had long orange wings, yellow stripes and spots, as well as silver horns, most of its small body was brown and black.

"Well, that's a Dragon, it's a rarer predacon type," Quintus said looking at the hatching.

"Dad can I keep it?" Megatron asked Sentinel. "Please." His optics grew wider and he drew out the e.

"Fine," Sentinel said. "Optimus don't tell me you also have one…"

"I do."

"So do I!" Firestorm chirped.

Ten minutes later the two other eggs hatched, both were rare griffin predacons. Optimus got a dark blue and white one, with yellow spots and striped. Firestorm got a grey and blue one, with orange and white patches, and the yellow spots and stripes. To everyone's surprise they were all males.

"What are you three naming them?" Shade asked.

"Mine's Skylinx!" Firestorm said happily playing tug-o-war with it.

"Darksteel!" Optimus said squeezing his in a hug. The hatchling released a surprised sqeak at it sudden predicament.

"Mine's the best! So he'll have the best name...Predaking!" Megatron said.

At this the boys started arguing about whose was the best. Eventually, everything that happened caught up with them, and they fell asleep. Ratchet sheepishly smiled at Sentinel, as both Optimus and Megatron leaned against him, their small predacons curled up on their laps. Shade was in recharge, leaning on Thunderwing, who seemed all too happy to be her pillow. Icefire and Firestorm leaned against each other, Skylinx in between them.

If there was one thing they all knew, it was that they were going to be friends for life after all of this.

 **A/N: I am planning on doing the series, but I don't know when I'll get around to it. Sorry this story was so short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Part Two,** ** _The Forgotten World_** **, is up now.**


End file.
